


失物招领：泰迪熊 | Found: Teddybär

by Amaranth42



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Epistolary, Facebook, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Meet-Cute, Professor Dad, Teddy Bears, dadneto, 两位单亲爸爸, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 教授戏多还卖萌, 脸书体
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42
Summary: Charles在下班路上捡到一只泰迪熊，他用Facebook找它的主人。





	失物招领：泰迪熊 | Found: Teddybär

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Found: Teddybär](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718905) by [sebastian2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017). 



> “[ ]”里的斜体为Charles写的蹩脚德语，请大家自行脑补（喂

**Charles F. Xavier** **于** **2018** **年** **7** **月** **19** **日上传了** **1** **张新照片**

{照片描述：一只脖子上系有红色蝴蝶结的棕色小泰迪熊坐在桌上，靠在写有“牛津”字样的茶杯上}

朋友们好！我今天在下班路上捡到了这只熊，我的轮椅差点撞到它！:( 今天下午6点左右，我刚下班，在自然历史博物馆的罗斯中心入口附近的地上看见它。它的标签说它的名字叫Kristoff。如果你知道它的主人是谁，请与我联系！现在，Kristoff想和大家说几句话 :)：

 _[_ _救命啊，救命啊！我是_ _Kristoff_ _，我在找我的主人_ _:(_ _我的标签是德语，所以我想主人也许是德国人。但是，_ _]_ 我摔倒的时候一定狠狠地撞到头了，因为我不记得怎么说德语！:o 请帮帮我，我是Kristoff，我在找我的男孩或女孩（我的标签是用德语写的，所以也许我的主人是德国人？天晓得！不过万幸的是，我找到了一个非常酷的寄养家庭，Charles（捡到我的人）拿出了他大学时的德语教科书，来帮我捡起德语，所以等我的主人找到我的时候，我就会说德语啦。请分享这篇帖子，帮我找到主人！:)  _[_ _谢谢！_ _]_

 

 **David Haller Xavier** **于** **21:38** **发表新评论**

老爸，你真是个怪人……

 **Charles F Xavier** **于** **21:43** **回复**

    如果你小时候弄丢了鸭子先生，你会很心急的！

    （评论有1个来自David Haller Xavier的“怒”，2个来自Mystique Raven Darkholme和Gabrielle Haller的“大爱”，1个来自Ruth Aldine的“笑趴”）

**Mystique Raven Darkholme** **于** **23:06** **发表新评论**

他的爪子上缝着兄弟会的图案！我去问问我的朋友，看他们是否认识它的主人

* * *

 

 **Charles F. Xavier** **于** **2018** **年** **7** **月** **23** **日上传了** **1** **张新照片**

{照片描述：Kristoff坐在《冰雪奇缘》的毯子上，身边是一本合上的德语教科书}

 _[_ _你好！这里是_ _Kristoff_ _:D_ _我在为主人学习德语！亲爱的主人，我好想你！拜托，找到我！_ _:’(_ _]_ 我在努力学习，做好和主人重逢的准备……虽然现在还没找到，但是谢谢大家分享我的帖子！我的寄养哥哥说，我可能是以一个迪士尼角色命名的，所以我希望这条毯子能帮我找回一些记忆。如果它让你想起我的主人是谁，请告诉主人我很想TA，并让TA的爸爸或妈妈联系我的养父Charles，这样我就能回家了！

我的寄养家庭对我很好，但是哪里都比不上自己的家，我希望今晚就能回家，睡在我舒服的床上。Charles说我想在这待多久就待多久，可是我更想和主人在一起。感谢大家的分享，也许今天我就能找到主人了！♥

 

 **Jean Grey** **于** **10:13** **发表新评论**

教授，你戏真多！可爱的小熊，希望你能马上找到主人。

（评论有3个来自Scott Summer、Kurt Wagner、Jubilation Lee的“笑趴”，1个来自Charles F Xavier的“赞”）

 **Charles F Xavier** **于** **13:** **28回复**

    不是我戏多！都是Kristoff写的，我只是用我的账号帮它发帖。谢谢你的祝福，希望你的实习顺利！

 

 **Kurt Wagner** **于** **11:57** **发表新评论**

“Kristoff”需要人帮他在下次发帖的时候检查德语吗？

（评论有1个来自Mystique Raven Darkholme的“哇”，2个来自David Haller Xavier和Jean Grey的“赞”，1个来自Irene Adler的“大爱”，1个来自Charles F Xavier的“怒” **）**

 **Charles F Xavier** **于** **13:31** **回复**

    Kristoff刚打电话给我。因为你对它冷言冷语，它现在很不开心。替我向你母亲问好。

 **Mystique Raven Darkholme** **于** **13:49** **回复**

    不愧是我们的男孩 @Irene Adler :') 

 **Irene Adler** **于** **14:23** **回复**

    Kristoff，请接受我儿子的好意。@Charles Xavier

* * *

 

 **Charles F. Xavier** **于** **2018** **年** **7** **月** **31** **日上传了** **1** **张新照片**

{照片描述：Kristoff坐在Charles的桌子上，穿着一件印有自然历史博物馆logo的新T恤}

 _[_ _早上好，朋友们！已经八月了，我还是没有主人！_ _:'(_ _我想要我的家人_ _……]_ 现在快到八月了，我还没找到主人！我好想见我的家人，这让我的脑子变得迟钝，不管我怎么学，我的德语还是没有进步。希望我的家人能尽快找到我，来帮我记住德语。 _[_ _真让人难过，_ _Alexa_ _，放_ _Despacito_ _吧。_ _]_ （我的寄养哥哥说这是一个“迷因”。我不知道迷因是什么，但他坚持让我把它加进帖子里。也许我的主人也喜欢迷因！）

今天早上我很伤心，所以Charles——我的养父——带我和他一起上班，还给我买了这件漂亮的新T恤！我迫不及待地想让我的家人找到我，看看我有多时髦！你认识我的家人吗？如果你认识他们，请联系这个主页！

 

 **David Haller Xavier** **于** **9:17** **发表新评论**

真难过……Alexa，放despacito :/ 悲伤的歌

（评论有29个“心碎”，13个“怒”，3个“大爱”）

**Irene Adler** **于** **9:52** **发表新评论**

请让我们帮你检查德语，Charles。我们求你了。

（评论有1个来自Kurt Wagner的“心碎”，2个来自David Haller Xavier和Mystique Raven Darkholme的“笑趴”）

 **Charles F Xavier** **于** **11:39** **回复**

    我很乐意接受你们的帮助！但是发帖人是Kistoff，它说谢谢，不用。

 **Kurt Wagner** **于** **12:02** **回复**

    Kristoff... Kristoff，求你了！

 

 **Gabrielle Haller** **于** **10:04** **发表新评论**

你敢相信吗？昨天在我的犹太教堂里，一些根本不认识你的女士都在谈论这件事！在离你那么远的以色列！Kristoff和Charles，祝你们好运！

 **Charles F Xavier** **于** **11:43** **回复**

    很高兴听到这个消息，Gaby！希望我们能尽快找到它的家人 **！**

 **David Haller Xavier** **于** **17:29** **回复**

    妈，你看到了吧？我和爸在一起就要忍受他发神经 :/ 救我！

* * *

 

 **Charles F. Xavier** **于** **2018** **年** **8** **月** **5** **日上传了** **1** **张新照片**

{照片描述：David在玩X-Box，Kristoff坐在他腿上。他全神贯注地盯着屏幕，似乎没注意到相机}

 _[_ _你好！我很高兴，因为我的寄养家庭很好。我爱_ _David_ _，我养父的儿子。_ _]_ 我都快忘了怎么玩和拥抱，所以我的寄养哥哥让我陪他玩游戏。我很高兴即使我的玩伴到了青春期，他还是会抽出时间和我玩，尽管他会说他长大了，和我玩一点也不酷。如果我永远留在这里也不错，但是我还是希望能找到我的家人……谢谢所有分享过我的故事的人！

 

 **Gabrielle Haller** **于** **15:30** **发表新评论**

Kristoff，和你玩的小伙子真帅！他长大了好多！♥ ♥ ♥

（评论有1个来自David Haller Xavier的“怒”，2个来自Charles Xavier和Ruth Aldine的“大爱”）

 **Ruth Aldine** **于** **15:37** **回复**

    我也觉得@David Haller Xavier很帅，Haller小姐。他该多发点照片，你不觉得吗？

 **Gabrielle Haller** **于** **15:44** **回复**

    当然！@David Haller Xavier

 **Charles F Xavier** **于** **16:09** **回复**

    David是个帅小伙，和他爸一样。

 **David Haller Xavier** **于** **18:59** **回复**

    我恨你们……@Ruth Aldine @Gabrielle Haller @Charles F Xavier

 

 **Kurt Wagner** **于** **15:57** **发表新评论**

也许Kristoff的家人找不到它是因为他们看不懂你写的第一句话。

 （评论有2个来自Mystique Raven Darkholme和David Haller Xavier的“笑趴”，1个来自Charles Xavier的“怒”，1个来自Irene Adler的“大爱”）

**David Haller Xavier** **于** **18:41** **发表新评论**

你答应过我，你不会把这张照片发上来的！搞毛啊，爸 :/

 **Charles F Xavier** **于** **19:14** **回复**

    我答应了，Kristoff没答应。

 

 **Edie Lehnsherr Eisenhardt** **于** **22:08** **发表新评论**

你好！我想问这只熊现在的主人几个关于它的标签的问题。我该怎么联系他呢？

 **Charles F Xavier** **于** **22:15** **回复**

    发了PM！请查看你的收件箱 @Edie Lehnsherr Eisenhardt

* * *

 

> 发件人：[edieleisenhardt@yahoo.com](mailto:edieleisenhardt@yahoo.com)
> 
> 收件人：[emlehnsherr@gmail.co](mailto:emlehnsherr@gmail.com)m
> 
> 抄送：[cxavier1@amnh.](mailto:cxavier1@amnh.com)org  
> 
> 主题: Wanda的熊？

 

亲爱的Erik：

你好，我亲爱的孩子。我希望你那边一切都好。多给妈妈打电话！

我在Facebook上看到这个帖子([facebook.com/charles.xavier/post/40981](http://facebook.com/charles.xavier/post/40981))，发现它和Wanda的熊很像！我联系了那个人——Charles Xavier，这男孩不错，真的是个好小伙，对他好点！我PM他（那是发私信的意思，宝贝），确认了熊的细节，我肯定那是Wanda的熊。我把这封邮件抄送给他了，好让你接Kristoff回家。

今晚给我打电话！

妈妈

 

> 发件人：[emlehnsherr@gmail.com](mailto:emlehnsherr@gmail.com)
> 
> 收件人：[edieleisenhardt@yahoo.com](mailto:edieleisenhardt@yahoo.com)
> 
> 主题：Re: Wanda的熊？

 

妈妈：

我们一切都好。我保证我会尽快给你打电话，我们只是忙着搬家。那的确是Wanda的熊，我已安排好接他回家了。谢谢你发给我的链接。

爱你的 Erik

* * *

 

 **Charles F. Xavier** **于** **2018** **年** **8** **月** **9** **日上传了** **1** **张新照片**

{照片描述：Kristoff被一个开怀大笑的女孩抱在怀里，她站在一家咖啡馆外。}

我找到我的家人了！ _[_ _今天是我生命中最美好的一天。_ _]_ 我今天是一只开心的小熊:) 原来我主人的爸爸没有Facebook，所以尽管她就住在隔壁区，过了这么久找到我。而且，原来我的主人有一个双胞胎弟弟，他也有一只小熊，所以我回家以后会有很多玩伴。谢谢大家的帮助！以后这个账户将由Charles接管。 _[再见！]_

*

这里是Charles！谢谢大家的帮助，让一个小女孩找回了她的泰迪熊。:) 我以后的动态会回到正常、无趣的状态。

**David Haller Xavier** **于** **8:46** **发表新评论**

Kristoff，我们会想你的，一路顺风

**Mystique Raven Darkholme** **于** **8:** **54发表新评论**

我爱圆满结局 **！**

**Edie Lehnsherr Eisenhardt** **于** **9:12发表新评论**

你真是个好小伙！♥ 你和你儿子一定得来我家庆祝犹太新年，为Kristoff团聚！

* * *

 

> 收件人：[emlehnsherr@gmail.com](mailto:emlehnsherr@gmail.com)
> 
> 发件人：[cxavier1@amnh.org](mailto:cxavier1@amnh.org)
> 
> 主题：加好友请求

 

Erik：

你好！我刚看到你的加好友请求。如果你很久以前就发了请求，真是非常抱歉，况且你等了那么久才把Kristoff接回家。我不常查看好友请求。而且，你妈妈说你没有Facebook，所以如果有人冒充你，还请注意！

Charles

 

> 收件人：[cxavier1@amnh.org](mailto:cxavier1@amnh.org)
> 
> 发件人：[emlehnsherr@gmail.com](mailto:emlehnsherr@gmail.com)
> 
> 主题：re: 加好友请求

 

Charles：

不，那是新发送的请求，还有，我妈妈说的没错。这是我新建的账号，希望能用它联系上你，感觉要比工作邮箱更私人。

Erik

 

> 收件人：[emlehnsherr@gmail.com](mailto:emlehnsherr@gmail.com)
> 
> 寄件人：[cxavier1@amnh.org](mailto:cxavier1@amnh.org)
> 
> 主题：re: re: 加好友请求

 

Erik：

哦！我现在明白了。别担心工作邮箱的事，我的同事都觉得Kristoff的故事很有趣。出了什么事吗？是Kristoff少了什么东西吗？我捡到它的时候没看到有配件，但是以防万一，我可以去失物招领处看看。

Charles

 

> 收件人：[cxavier1@amnh.org](mailto:cxavier1@amnh.org)
> 
> 发件人：[emlehnsherr@gmail.com](mailto:emlehnsherr@gmail.com)
> 
> 主题：re: re: re: 加好友请求

 

Charles：

其实，我是希望能邀请救了我女儿的泰迪熊的英俊绅士吃晚餐。

Erik

 

> 收件人：[emlehnsherr@gmail.com](mailto:emlehnsherr@gmail.com)
> 
> 发件人：[cxavier1@amnh.org](mailto:cxavier1@amnh.org)
> 
> 主题：re: re: re: re: 加好友请求

 

Erik：

哦，你看下PM。

Charles

**Author's Note:**

> “真让人难过，Alexa，放Despacito吧。”是网上广为流传的一句话，一般是为了反讽或幽默的效果。（其实没什么意义，不要深究www）  
> 具体来源：https://knowyourmeme.com/memes/this-is-so-sad-alexa-play-despacito  
> 


End file.
